Welcome Back Sarah
by JustMe133
Summary: Sarah comes back to babysit a month after she save's Ethan's life. Oneshot dedicated to HGSart. Hope you like it. Rated T for some language.


**Okay, so this is dedicated to HGSart, who really wanted me to write an Ethan/Sarah story. To my usual dedicated readers, I promise I'll continue my other stories once I finish this : ) I haven't forgotten or stopped, trust me.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own MBAV in any shape, way, or form.**

**Set a month after Sarah saved Ethan's life.**

**Here goes nothing…**

…

Ethan POV:

Things had been a little awkward between me and Sarah ever since she saved my life a month ago. She'd been sending Erica over in her place to babysit lately, and stopped talking to me at school. I figured she was just getting used to being a full vampire and trying to not drink my blood again, since it's got that whole H-deficient thing going on. Being the first human she drank from, Benny's Grandma said that she would be weird around me for a while, so I expected it. Sighing, I grabbed my laptop and decided to head downstairs to wait for Erica to get here. Before I get to the top stair, I hear my mom open the door.

"Sarah! Long time no see. You feeling better?" I hear my mom ask, and I freeze in my tracks. Sarah's back. Oh shit. I calm myself down and continue down the stairs to see Sarah talking and laughing with my mom. She sees me and her eyes widen before turning back to my parents. "You remember where we keep the emergency numbers and everything right?" my mom asks, heading toward the door. Sarah just nods and waves, not paying attention to me as I set my laptop up in the kitchen. I get back to work when she walks up to me.

"Hi Ethan," she says, smiling at me. I look at her in surprise but smile back.

"Hi." That was the end of our conversation for most of the night. I kept to my computer since Benny couldn't come over, and Sarah spent all the time with Jane, taking care of her. Soon enough, it was Jane's bedtime.

"Goodnight Ethan!" Jane says to me, disappearing up the stairs with Sarah behind her. I just nod and go back to my computer. Sarah barely spoke to me all night. I look to see my phone buzz with a text message.

_Hows Erica tonite?_ Benny. Of course he'd be wondering about Erica.

_Sarahs here._

_Oh shit._

_That's what I thought_

_Want me to come over_

_No. Shes not even talking to me_

_Really_

_Yup. Everythings ok. Don't worry_

_k. let me know if she tries anything. If she does ill be there asap to save your scrawny ass_

_whatever. Bye_

_later. _I put my phone down and shake my head. "My best friend is an idiot," I say out loud, talking to myself. Or so I thought.

"Yes he is," Sarah said, walking into the kitchen with a smile on her face. I can't help but smile back. "Why are we complaining about Benny now?"

"No reason. He's just being his usual stupid self."

"When is he not doing that?" I open my mouth to speak then I close it, knowing it would be pointless. "Exactly," she says, laughing. "So, what have you been working on all night?"

"Oh. It's just this blogging website where nerds like me can go blog on about all we've done, ya know on games and stuff like that," I say, shrugging as I type away. My typing stills as she sits next to me, close enough that our knees and arms are touching. I can feel a blush creep up my cheeks as I continue facing my computer, typing away. She places her chin on my shoulder, watching me. "Why so interested all of a sudden?"

"Just am. So, what do you talk about on here?"

"Well, I actually talk about everything we've been through, just make it seem like it's a game or something instead of real life."

"Wow," Sarah said, accidently bumping my arm and making me a hit a button, the screen going black. "Oops…" she says, looking at me, fear in her eyes.

"You….you erased EVERYTHING!" I say, anger seeping into my voice.

"I'm so so so so so so so so sorry Ethan!" she says, standing up and backing away from me and my computer. I just take a deep breath and hit a couple buttons on the computer, a relieved smile on my face.

"Sarah it's okay, seriously. Its fine," I say, turning to her to see her let out a relieved sigh.

"That's good. I'm sorry about that. I really am."

"Don't worry," I say, saving my stuff and closing my computer. "How about we watch a movie?"

"I'd like that," she says, walking into the living room. I grab my phone and text Benny.

_I'm about to watch a movie with sarah alone_

_Go you E!_

_Im freaking out_

_Why? Its just a movie_

_Should I make a move_

_do you want to_

_why do you think I asked_

_do it dude. Take the chance while you can_

_later_

_later. _I sigh and slip my phone in my pocket and walk into the living room to see Sarah bent over in front of the DVD player, setting it up. Oh your testing me up there aren't you? I take a deep breath and sit on the couch, watching her.

"What are we watching?"

"Battle of the Galaxies: Zor-Thorns Revenge**[Not a real movie, if it is totally didn't know that! Just wanted something that sounded like Ethan would watch xD]**" she said, sitting next to me, extremely close again. I tense but force myself to relax.

"I didn't know you liked these movies," I say, sitting a little closer to her. She smiled at me again and shrugged.

"I started watching them after last month… "She says, her voice trailing off.

"Really?" I say, surprise in my voice. She just nods and hits play.

About halfway through the movie, I decide to make my move. I stretch my arm over my head, yawning. Slowly, I bring my arm down over her shoulder, adjusting it so we're both comfy. I can't help the smile on my face when she doesn't push me away.

"How long have you been wanting to do that?" she asks, not even looking at me, eyes on the movie. I can feel myself blush but keep my eyes on the movie as well.

"A while. Why didn't you push me away?" I ask, turning to face her. She smiles at me and kisses my cheek.

"Just accept it and stop asking questions." We share a smile but go back to the movie, my arm around her shoulder, her hand now on my knee.

Maybe things aren't so tense between us anymore.

…

**End! HGSart, I hope you liked it :) Anyone else who reads this, I hope ya'll like it too. Please review .**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
